Боевые единицы и подразделения Ордена Когтя
= Пехота = Полевая пехота Оруженосец Орден не является по-настоящему большой организацией. Среди прочих действующих глобально фракций, они кажутся заметно меньшими; и хотя Орден не знает точно как много сторонников у них вне рыцарского ядра, они знают то, что существует огромное количество оруженосцев, рассеянных по всему миру рекрутов, ждущих призыва к действию. Они не являются настоящими солдатами - это обычные люди, живущие мирной жизнью и завербованные Орденом одним из множества способов. Когда Орден выходит на тропу войны, он призывает всех пехотинцев в регионе прибыть в определенное место и начать сражаться. "Среднее сообщество" вроде крупного квартала содержит двух или трех таких секретных воинов; ветераны старых войн, уважаемые набожные молодые люди, скромные бизнесмены - любой может оказаться рекрутом, и их вербуют через всевозможные клубы и общества, чтобы потом научить воинскому делу. Когда звучит зов, сотни и даже тысячи выходят из подполья, и собираются в отряды под знаменами Когтя. Оруженосцы являются просто коллекцией причудливых анахронизмов. С первого взгляда их можно принять за исторических реконструкторов в кольчугах, шлемах и с громадными арбалетами. Однако их поведение больше соответствует современной войне - передвигаются ползком и перебежками, прикрывают друг друга огнем из арбалетов - и это сложно назвать метафорой, особенно когда раскаленный болт в треть метра пробивает бетон, рассыпая искры, осколки и расплавленную арматуру. Когда на поле боя появляются более сильные и профессиональные войска Ордена, назначением оруженосцев становится оборона более сильных рыцарей. В целом, оруженосцы - оборонительная лёгкая пехота, вооруженная автоматическими магазинными арбалетами, стандартными боеприпасами к которым являются раскалённые болты. Однако, есть ещё один вид снаряда к ним - особо мощные взрывные болты, но из-за их тяжести и неудобной конструкции оруженосцу приходится не двигаться и тщательно целиться в цель, молясь Господу о ниспослании точности его выстрела. Оба варианта боеприпасов неплохо подходят для стрельбы по вертолётам. Ястреб Долгие годы Ордену для борьбы со злом требовались лишь большие пушки, огнеметы и Его благословение. Но в ходе Второй Великой Войны священники и командиры обнаружили, что стало самоубийственным идти в атаку без предварительной разведки местности. Хотя Орден успешно занимался разведкой веками, пришло время когда отправлять одного бойца впереди колоны стало недостаточным. Независимые разбойники, работавшие в Европе, рассказывали Ордену о том, что Альянс использует группы солдат с дополнительной тренировкой и шпионов для разведки советской территории. Долгие месяцы лидеры Ордена спорили, и основным аргументом против создания разведывательных подразделений было утверждение, что веры, брони и оружия достаточно. Некоторые полагали, что стоит использовать разбойников для этой цели, но проблемой была независимость этой наемной группы, и её переобучение заняло бы годы. Небольшая группа лидеров считала что стоит использовать для разведки животных. Наконец, спустя год, дебаты были прекращены. Каждая сторона обязалась подготовить свой проект для демонстрации, которая и покажет что лучше использовать. Третья группа искала подходящих животных, которые могли бы олицетворять Орден, которых было бы легко тренировать, и которые могли бы быстро двигаться и быть достаточно небольшими для незаметности. С началом Третьей Великой Войны все больше лидеров переходило в третий лагерь - ведь враждующие в войне стороны тоже делали ставку на животных-скаутов. С вступлением в войну Империи большинство уже сделало выбор, оставалось лишь определить какое животное будет использовано. Лидеры остановились на ястребах, которых тренируют с самой Античности и довольно просто содержать. Но возникала другая проблема - где же их взять? Некоторые предлагали использовать диких хищников, но таких птиц сложно обучить чему-то кроме охоты. Орден выбрал искать специалистов среди сокольничих, и приоритетным критерием была вера в Бога. Поиск занял шесть месяцев, и они наконец нашли согласных им помочь не так далеко от Палестины. Ими оказались сокольничие в Турции, работавшие со своими птицами на гражданских и военных аэродромах Альянса - отгоняя от самолетов голубей и прочих птиц. По мнению Ордена, все они были добрыми христианами, и вскоре значительное количество людей и птиц было доставлено в Палестину. Тренируемые ястребы-тетеревятники неплохо справляли с разведкой, а когда кузнецы Ордена создали для них специальное оружие, птицы приобрели впечатляющие боевые характеристики. Когти из стали Когтя позволяли порвать на куски имперского дрона-подрывника, и они не причиняли самим ястребам никакого неудобства. Дрессировщики научили птиц разнообразным маневрам, и дали солдатам Ордена специальные диаграммы, по которым можно понять что замечают ястребы, однако высшие командиры Ордена обладают божественной благодати, благодаря которой они могут обозревать окрестности с высоты птичьего полёта из глаз ястреба. Госпитальер Рыцари-госпитальеры выполняют функции боевых медиков, обеспечивая исцеление воинам Господним силой своей веры и помощью целебными отварами и медикаментами, изготовленными самим Орденом. Госпитальеры могут раскладывать молельные палатки, которые восстанавливают Веру и здоровье солдат вокруг. В первом случае лечит персонально, во втором – массово, но не может передвигаться и палатка раскладывается довольно долго и очень уязвима. Пращник Вооружены тяжёлым гранатомётом “Праща” с обоймой на 6 кумулятивных выстрелов. Очень медлительны из-за своей экипировки(запасные выстрелы для обоймы, броня). Их оружие очень точно, если, конечно, гранатомёт без каких либо прицельных приспособлений может быть точным. Следопыт Следопыт - снайпер, вооруженный огромным арбалётом с сошками. Отличается от других снайперов низкой скорострельностью, за исключением случаев работы в паре с соколами. Может выстреливать бронебойные стрелы против техники(которые, впрочем, эффективны и против пехоты), и взрывчатые против массового поражения пехоты. Так как и так несёт большой и тяжёлый арбалёт, не имеет брони и умирает практически от любого удара. Защитник Защитник – рыцарь, облачённый в один из первых экспериментов Ордена по созданию механически усиленной брони. Конечно это уже ни в какую не сравнится с современными доспехами , но так как этих архаичных доспехов было создано очень много, то их используют в снаряжении защитников. Защитники – тяжёлая оборонительная и одновременно штурмовая пехота. Они снаряжены очень крепкой бронёй и большим щитом, которым могут толкать и оглушать вражескую пехоту. Защитники обычно прикрывают. В качестве движителя Защитника используется миниатюрный двигатель внутреннего сгорания, установленный на задней части доспеха. Они могут атаковать цели только с помощью своих силовых кулаков или щита. Слабы против техники, эффективны против пехоты. Могут зачищать гарнизоны, но медленно(пока дойдут до засевшего солдата, пока его в стенку вобьёт…). Не может быть раздавлен обычной техникой, но вполне давиться сверхтяжёлой типа танков “Повелитель”. Чистильщик Чистильщики - огнемётчики, носящие огнеупорные латы и фирменные мощные огнемёты Ордена Когтя. Их оружие может сжигать целые толпы живой силы противника и не оставлять врагам ни единого шанса в ближнем бою с собой. Победить Чистильщиков можно лишь зайдя им в тыл и выстрелив в баки. Могут очищать гарнизоны. Первое применение Чистильщиков было в 1969 году, когда Ордену срочно понадобились достаточно массовые и хорошо вооружённые рыцари для борьбы с войсками ГАО, прятавшихся в своих знаменитых подземных тоннелях. Элитная пехота Крестоносец Крестоносец – костяк армии Ордена, рыцари старой закалки и школы, те, на ком держится Орден. Возраст крестоносцев варьируется от 30 до бесконечности, хотя обычно уже после 60-70 лет службы крестоносцы уже по уставу уходят на повышение. Экипированы крепкими доспехами, часто украшенными красивейшими травлеными картинами. Из оружия только меч, который благодаря фирменному секрету стали Ордена, эффективен не только против любой пехоты, но и против боевой техники, правда конечно взрыв машины в упор наверняка убьёт крестоносца... Но если не остаётся другого выхода – крестоносцы вполне могут бороться против техники. Могут зачищаться гарнизоны. Инквизитор "Покайся перед моим праведным гневом!" :- Девиз Инквизиторов. Инквизитор больше не ловит ведьм и не жжёт костры. Он не отводит душу в пыточных камерах. У Инквизитора есть работа поважнее. Его заботит чистота рядов Священного Воинства. Он говорит о Броне Духа и Мече Духовном. Он обрушивается на врага со священным пылом. Он напоминает людям о Слове, сотворившем мир, и о Предвечном Свете. Учёные называют Свет, на который он уповает, Электромагнитным Пульсом. Трепещите нарушители Обетов. Идет Воин Веры! :- Слова неизвестного автора об инквизиторах, найденные в Интернете. Бойцы Цитадели-3 – тайной организации Ордена по контрразведке. Агенты внутренней безопасности Ордена. Если перед Исповедниками стоит задача выявлять тех, кто не до конца предан Закону, то Инквизиторы карают виновных. Согласно предписаниям, их лица навсегда скрыты от собратьев. В их оснащение входит современный крупнокалиберный пистолет и электрический крест, подсоединённый с портативным аккумуляторов на спине, скрытым под одеждой. Инквизитор мастерски орудует электрокрестом в ближнем бою, сжигая своей электрической яростью еретиков. Кроме того, электрокресты инквизиторов могут усиливать холодное оружие Ордена, накаливая их до высоких температур и увеличивая тем самым урон от него. Храмовник В 1118 , в эпоху крестоносцев, группа из девяти рыцарей, ведомых французами Гуго де Пейном (Hugues de Payens) и Годфруа де Сент-Омером (Godfrey de Saint-Omer), основала "нищих рыцарей Христа и храма Соломона", или храмовников. Их задачей была защита пилигримов из Европы от нападений бандитов, с Годфруа в качестве великого магистра. Появление Ордена Когтя в 1129 было вызвано католической церковью и ростом влияния и силы храмовников. С провалом Второго Крестового Похода (1147-1149), храмовники оставили Святую Землю и старую цель. Они стали многонациональной армией, подчиняющейся лишь Папе. К сожалению, секулярные лидеры выступили против них, и с разрешения Папы над ними был свершён суд, а их немереное богатство отобрано. Историки посчитали что на этом история ордена заканчивается ... но они ошибались. Некоторое время спустя, уцелевшие храмовники примкнули к Ордену Когтя с просьбой помочь наказать предателя-Папу и тех лидеров, которые разрушили их величие. После этого они верно служили Ордену, обеспечивая большинство рыцарского ядра. С годами храмовники становились более опытными и многочисленными. В XIX веке они все ещё применяли мечи и щиты с прежней эмблемой, красный крест на черно-белом фоне, с расколом проходящим через белую часть как символ предательства Папы. После стратегического поражения Ордена в войне, темплары вместе с ними отступили в Палестину и установили свою базу там, откуда и произошел их орден - на Храмовой горе Иерусалима. Великий Магистр Жан-Поль Бордо (Jean-Paul Boudreaux) присутствовал, когда умирающий лорд-маршал Эли Константин (Eli Constantine) произнес пророчество о девочке, что положит конец войне с Культом. Бордо, уверовав в пророчество, стал усиливать Орден и готовить его к открытому вступлению в окружающий мир. К началу Третьей Мировой Войны храмовники сменили роль на тяжелую пехоту, получив новые мощные термобарические пушки Л-25 "Леонардо". Также они сменили лошадей на прыжковые двигатели, за десятилетия до того, как они появились у кого-то ещё. Бордо более других полагался на пророчество, и приказал своим рыцарям активно искать "леди Марию", однако она до сих пор не найдена, но последователей этого пророчества не становится меньше. Храмовник-чемпион В пророчестве о прибытии Леди Марии Жан-Поль Бордо видел возвращение Жанны д'Арк, связанной с тамплиерами древности. Во время Столетней Войны многие тамплиеры секретно сражались на стороне Франции, и как только они заметили Жанну, Великий Магистр выбрал одного из них, который будет должен помогать и защищать её. Этот храмовник встретил Жанну во время осады Орлеана, и смог приступить к выполнению миссии. Его имя - Этьен де Виньоль (Étienne de Vignolles), хотя он предпочитал кличку Ла Гир. Однако Жанна была схвачена, и он не смог её спасти. Через двенадцать лет он умер, всё ещё виня себя за ошибку. Предвидя будущее появление Леди, Бордо приказал собрать современные и богато украшенные доспехи для будущего Чемпиона Леди. Доспехи создавались 3 года и к ним было создано специальное оружие - копьё "Лонгиний", длинная, амбиарически накаляемая пика, с возможностью огнеметания и термобарического режима, так как пика была связана шлангом c баками, прикреплённым к спине, и поэтому могла использоваться как огнемёт и термобарическая пушка. В дальнейшем, снаряжение Чемпиона послужило основой для Храмовников, копьё было заменено более практичной ручной термобарической пушкой, а для ближнего боя был дан амбиарический меч. Рыцари Ветеран Thousands of feet march to the beat; It's an army on the march; Long way from home; Paying the price in young men's lives; Thousands of feet march to the beat; It's an army in despair; Knee-deep in mud; Stuck in the trench with no way out :- Стихи из дневника неизвестного солдата Западного фронта Первой Мировой Войны. После окончания Первой Мировой войны и переходу Ордена к полностью скрытой и тайной борьбе, было свободным огромное количество солдат, служивших Ордену, но являвшихся по документам уже погибшими для родных и товарищей. Чтобы сохранить секретность и не дать умереть своим многочисленным солдатам, Магистр Ордена в то время отдал приказ подготовить солдат к необычно длительному сну, во время которого процессы жизнедеятельности тела замедлялись во много раз, к тому же их тела заворачивались в специальные, которые были обработаны особыми веществами по древнему и уже забытому секрету Ордена. Для расположения засыпающих солдат был построен огромный комплекс под названием "Пятое небо" в секретном месте, которое было настолько засекречено, что о нём забыли к началу Второй Мировой Войны и вспомнили только в начале 21 века при обновлении Ордена Когтя. В 2011 году комплекс был открыт Орденом, но информация о его местонахождении по прежнему одна из самых охраняемых тайн Ордена. Ветераны из него охраняются как высшая ценность всего Ордена. Как и почти все члены Ордена Когтя, ветераны отличаются большой консервативностью. Они ни за что не расстанутся со своей старой формой и экипировкой. Душой они до сих пор остаются в той кровавой траншейной бойне, что была век назад. Они совершенно не защищены даже бронежилетом, но их умение выживать достигло фантастических высот - невероятным образом выпущенные в них пули попросту не отклоняются от цели. Кроме того, ветераны вооружены траншейными ружьями образца 1917 года - отличными и проверенными дробовиками, с которыми прекрасно. Следует помнить, что ветераны созданы в основном не для полевого боя. Они отлично подходят для зачисток построек, но в поле их винтовки несмотря на дальнобойность не так эффективны. Орден Когтя после начала пробуждения ветеранов, лишь раз вводил их в бой - во время Войны в Заливе 2012 года, когда понадобилась помощь этих опытных бойцов для сражения в Персидском заливе, где Культ Чёрной руки создал сеть анклавов, которые были обнаружены разведкой Ордена Когтя. = Техника = Обычная техника Лёгкий танк "Клерик" “Клерик” – давно устаревший танк Ордена, но всё ещё находящийся на вооружении. Вооружен 85-мм пушкой и двумя пулемётами: курсовым и оборонительным в задней башне. Броня этого танка вполне сравнима со средними танками второй половины 20 века, но в нынешнее время уже не конкурента, не смотря на фирменную броню Ордена, но так как этот танк достаточно прост и быстр производстве, его успели построить в больших количествах. Его пушка уже не позволяет эффективно бороться против большинства танков других сторон и зданий, но в больших количествах этот танк вполне эффективен. Rahmosmbt.jpg Тяжёлый танк "Паладин" Паладин был создан для поддержки Клериков в 2001 году. Толстые лобовые броневые листы корпуса и башни делают атаку на него в лоб абсолютно бесполезным занятием, но атака по гусеницам может серьёзно. Низкий силуэт машины так же препятствует точному попаданию в него, но. Паладин используется Орденом как подвижная тяжёлая огневая точка, отвлекающая на себя огонь вражеской обороны в то время, как Клерики прорвуться в бреши вражеских рядов. Кроме того, эти тяжёлые танки подходят для прикрытия слабых мест в наступлении. Но следует знать, что довольно медленная скорость передвижения и слабость бортовой и кормовой брони делает его очень уязвимым. Кроме того, сложность конструкции и его масса делают цену на этот танк очень высокой, поэтому он не сильно распространён в Ордене. Зенитный ходун "Арканщик" Огнемётный ходун "Саламандра" Элитная техника Бастион = Авиация = = Флот = Флот Ордена Когтя очень сильный, но узкоспециализированный. Одни корабли служат как охотники на вражеские, другие как эскортные, есть два корабля, приспособленных для выхода на берег и ведения боя на суше. Корвет "Гавриил" - класс кораблей получил своё название в честь архангела Гавриила, который своей трубой провозвестит начало конца света. Самый малый из кораблей Ордена, самый быстрый из них же по штатной скорости(хотя и медленный относительно большинства кораблей других стран). Вооружен скорострельной митральезой(что-то вроде пулемёта Гаттлинга, но калибр снарядов гораздо более большой), что позволяет ему вести огонь большой плотности как по воздушным, так и по наземным целям. Из-за мощи вооружения пришлось пожертвовать бронёй, но при внезапной атаке у группы таких корветов есть шанс пустить на дно более сильного противника. Может ускориться на время, но так как двигатель корабля, длительное использование такого форсажа может уничтожить машину. Эсминец-ходун "Полынь" - эсминец является воистину страшной машиной, предназначенной для массового уничтожения и устрашения противника в ближнем и дальнем бою, хотя он уязвим для атак стаей и с разных сторон. Основным оружием являются мощные огнемёты и термобарические пушки. Его эффективность была доказана не раз во время кампаний Ордена в Индийском океане против промышлявших там пиратов, когда стаи таких эсминцев разогнали и вогнали в память всех выживших разбойников ужасающие волны огня от оружия Ордена. Но самое грозное в этих кораблях - их способность "выходить" на сушу на своих механических лапах. В таком положении эсминец становится гораздо опаснее... и беззащитнее из-за обнажаемого дна корпуса. Транспортный корабль-ходун “Моиссей” – “Моиссей” создавался в память об великом библейском человеке, переведшим свой народ через море с помощью чуда раздвинув море. Конечно Орден не пытается повторить чудо самого Моиссея и раздвигать воды вокруг своих кораблей, но в этом проекте корабля они воплотили интересное конструкторское решение – подходя очень близко к берегу, этот корабль выпускает ноги и взбирается на берег сам, высаживая на нём десант. Десант может состоять из 80 солдат или 8 единиц бронетехники. Броненосец прорыва "Гнев" - опаснейшее и очень узкоспециализированное оружие Ордена, предназначенное для выхода из окружения или прорыва вражеского строя. Всё вооружение корабля составляет бронированный нос корабля в виде некого “клюва” хищной птицы или “когтя”, выполняющий роль тарана. Двигающийся в обычных условиях крайне неторопливо, из-за веса брони и тарана, в критические моменты с помощью форсажа двигателей, "Гнев" может рывком сократить расстояние до врага и расколоть судно противника. Крейсер "Кара" - основа водных операций храмовников. Крейсера этого типа медлительны и мало защищены, что делает их лёгкой мишенью, но очень опасны в дальнем бою "один-на-один" из-за впечатляющей концентрации огня батарей. Вооружение состоит из 2 батарей по трое мортир, которые стоят на "Бастионах", и 6 оборонительных митральез. Категория:Орден Когтя Категория:Вселенная Парадокс-2